Baby Brown Eyes
by MissLongLegs
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett find Bella as a two week old baby, in the forest, after she was abandoned by her parents. They take her back to the Cullen house and Esme and Carlisle get to become the things they thought they never would be...some nice fluff, thought you would like something different from me for once...


So, I'm back!

I just had this rolling about like tumbleweed in my head for a while

So I hope you like it...

Baby Brown Eyes

Summary: ONE-SHOT.

Rosalie and Emmett find Bella as a two week old baby, in the forest, after she was abandoned by her parents. They take her back to the Cullen house and Esme and Carlisle get to become the things they thought they never would be...

S.M OWNS ALL. I JUST PLAY IN HER SANDBOX.

Let us begin...

Rosalie POV

Deer, deer, deer, deer, deer, BOBCAT!

I raced after the wild animal, a small grin plastered onto my face. I loved bobcats, not as much as I loved Emmett, or his...well, I really don't need to go into detail about that do I, or what we did last night...

I sped through the forest, narrowly missing branches, not that they would have done much damage to my never changing body. I was beautiful, yes, I was intelligent too, but I couldn't have the one thing I wanted most. A child...

I shook my head, demanding that those thoughts take a u-turn, back to where they came from. I had come to terms with what I was years ago, but that doesn't mean that I can't wish for something different. I remembered Vera, and how happy she was. With her baby, and her husband who loved her. Then, there was me. The 'most beautiful girl in Rochester.' Where did that get me?

Violated in the worst of ways, and left to die in a filthy alleyway? To become _this_?!

I skidded to a stop and thrust my fist through the nearest tree, knocking it out of the ground and letting it land with a huge thud. I sighed sadly. I would have been better off dead.

But...then, I wouldn't have Emmett, or a family that loves me...

I collapsed onto the forest floor, the wet ground not bothering me.

I leaned against the bark of the fallen tree, and sighed again. I closed my eyes, imagining the life I could of had.

A baby, with gorgeous brown eyes, porcelain skin, and the daintiest facial features...

I couldn't give a damn, about _Royce_, or my mother, father or my old so called friends. After all, what did they truly care? My mother and father set me up to marry HIM, and didn't care when I told them about how I'd seen him looking at other women with a look that he should have only looked at me with. My mother even said it was normal. That he would look elsewhere, even if we did marry.

I only wanted a child of my own, to love, to rise, to nurture.

But could I have it?!

I broke down, in violent, body shaking sobs.

My ears pricked up, when I heard the sound of running.

"Rosie?!"

Emmett. I thought he was still playing video-games.

"Rosie?! ROSIE?!"

The sound of thumping feet came closer and closer, until they passed right by me.

"Over here." I whispered, not trusting my voice after the breakdown that I had just done.

He turned on his heel quickly, reaching me and falling to the ground next to me.

I looked up at him, at his brown curls, his topaz eyes and his dimples. The charming smile that always reached his eyes. His body, his muscles, the arms that would hold me, whenever I needed it.

The arms that were currently winding themselves around me. I leaned into his embrace.

"Rosie? Tell me. I need to know what's wrong, so I can fix it."

"It's just...I know this is getting old, but a child..."

His answer was the tightening of his arms. He leaned his head against mine, placing a kiss on the crown of my head.

"Rose, if I could give you one, I would. You know I would." He sighed sadly.

I nodded, knowing that he would give me the world if I asked for it.

"Just...just hold me, Em."

We stayed like that, for well over ten minutes, until a sound we didn't recognise took us by surprise.

A baby.

Crying, screaming for someone to take notice of him or her.

I shot to my feet.

"Em! Come on!"

I raced towards the noise, constantly listening, until I burst into a clearing in the middle of the trees.

There, in the middle, was a baby. Wrapped in blankets, and tucked carefully into a car-seat, was the bawling infant.

I crept closer, not making a single sound. I kept quiet until I reached the car-seat. I bent down and gently pried away some of the blankets so I could see the infant's face.

Then she opened her eyes.

Brown eyes. Chocolate eyes. Porcelain skin, dainty features.

She was the baby of my dreams.

Her cries stopped completely, and as she focused on me, she started gurgling, babbling away the only way that babies could.

"Rose?"

I looked over to Emmett, indicating with my head for him to come closer.

I stooped low, and gently wrapped my hands around the baby, and lifted her, and the blankets she was encased in, into my arms. A piece of paper, drifted down to the ground.

Emmett picked it up, scanning over it quickly.

He then held it so I could read, whilst comforting the baby in my arms.

"_To the finder of this child,_

_Please look after my daughter._

_I cannot, as my lifestyle will not allow me to._

_I ask that you raise her well, with manners and morals, and in return I promise to not return, or try to take her back._

_All I ask is that you name her Isabella."_

"Isabella," I breathed. Such a beautiful name.

She gurgled happily, reaching for my face. I obliged and brought my face near hers. She lifted a small, dainty hand that had managed to wiggle free, and placed it on my cheek. She babbled again.

"Hun, she has nowhere to go. Her momma obviously can't keep her." Emmett looked at me, smiled and raised his eyebrow.

It dawned on me.

Emmett reached over, and gently, took Isabella from my arms; I winced at the loss of contact with the baby, but let him take her.

He then turned to me, a happy smile on his face.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen McCarty, I give you, the one thing you have always wanted, and a baby of your own." He placed the infant back into my arms. She fit perfectly. She looked up at me, and smiled, such a beautiful smile.

I looked at Emmett as he wound his arms around us both.

"Come on, baby, let's go home. I think Esme would love to see that she's a Grandma."

We walked slowly, Emmett carrying the car seat and the note, whilst I carried little Isabella. We reached the front door of the house, and opened it slowly.

Isabella gurgled.

Only Esme and Carlisle were home, the others were in Denali, visiting the extended family, whilst Edward probably ran from the sluttiest vampire on the planet.

"Esme?" I called.

Esme flew down the stairs, and stopped right in front of us, her eyes fixed on the bundle in my arms.

"Esme, you're a Nana."

She looked at me, her eyes filling with tears she couldn't shed.

"What?"

"She's been abandoned, here." Emmett handed her the note. Her eyes flicked across it quickly, and she let it drop to the floor as she looked at us.

"You would let me be Nana? Truly?"

We nodded.

"Of course, Ma. You are our mother, and Isabella here, needs a Nana and Gramps to spoil her." Emmett smiled at her.

She came forward and rested her small hands on our cheeks.

"My dear children, you have given me a blessing I never thought I would have the privilege to receive."

Then she turned, and yelled.

"CARLISLE!"

Carlisle came rushing down the stairs, his eyes fixated on Isabella who was now trying to escape from her blankets in an attempt to see what was going on.

"Carlisle, you are a Grandfather."

He looked at us.

"Really?" he whispered, looking at the both of us.

We all nodded.

Of course, the moment was ruined by the loud arrival of Alice.

"OMG! IM AN AUNT!"

Sorry I couldn't write any more, my hands are aching...: P

This is a one shot, and if you want a sequel, simply ask for one in the reviews and I will do my best to give you one.

Thanks!


End file.
